gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Naya Rivera
Naya Marie Rivera ' (born January 12, 1987), is a 26-year-old American actress, singer and model best known for her current role of Santana Lopez on FOX's hit TV Show, ''Glee. She was born in Santa Clarita, California. Early and Personal Life Naya, who has lived in the Los Angeles area was born and raised in Valencia, California, modeled and acted throughout her childhood. As a baby, Rivera appeared in commercials for Kmart, but her first significant acting job was at the age of four when she starred as Hillary Winston in the Eddie Murphy produced sitcom The Royal Family in 1991. Between 1992 and 2002, she had small roles in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Family Matters, Live Shot, Baywatch, Smart Guy, House Blend, Even Stevens and The Master of Disguise. In 2002 she also appeared in the music video for B2K's "Why I Love You". She was hired for a single-episode guest appearance on The Bernie Mac Show in 2002, but was brought back to work on a further five episodes. She was later featured in single episodes of 8 Simple Rules and CSI: Miami. In 2009, Rivera was cast as Cheerios cheerleading squad member Santana Lopez on Fox's musical comedy series Glee, about a high school glee club. Rivera's character comes off as a cold-hearted and vicious cheerleader, who often shows her softer side to fellow cheerleader Brittany (played by Heather Morris). Rivera auditioned for the opportunity "to sing, dance and act all in the same show," and because she was a fan of co-creator Ryan Murphy's previous work on Nip/Tuck. Rivera drew on her own high school experience of unpopularity to prepare for the role, as well as watching films such as Mean Girls to "really get in the zone and feel like a bitchy Sophomore". She has described Santana as "your typical high school cheerleader, for the most part," explaining: "She's really mean and loves boys. She's really witty so I love playing her." She has characterized Santana as "a bit of a bad girl" who is "really snarky and always has these really witty one-liners she throws out there." Rivera enjoys the fact Santana is competitive and headstrong as she herself shares those traits, but dislikes Santana's mean streak. She finds the show's pacing challenging, especially the dancing, and commented in June 2009 that her most memorable moment on Glee was performing the Cheerios' glee club audition piece, "I Say a Little Prayer". Santana played a more prominent part in the last nine episodes of Glee's first season. Rivera commented: "Santana's been wreaking havoc with people's boyfriends and people's babies and teachers—she's the high school terror, and she's going to continue to be the villain". In 2010 Rivera made the Maxim Hot 100 list, coming in at number 61 and in 2011 she got named 43. She also made the Afterellen Hot 100 list in 2010, 2011, and 2012, premiering at 62 in 2010, jumping to 1 in 2011 and still at number 1 once again in 2012. Naya Rivera hosted the 22nd GLAAD Media Awards in San Francisco. In July 2011, Rivera was nominated for two awards, in the categories of "Favorite Female Music Artist" and "Favorite TV Actress - Leading Role in a Comedy". BuddyTV ranked her #3 on its "TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2011" list. She received a great amount of critical praise for both her acting and her singing performances in the latter part of Season Two and the beginning of Season Three. As 2011 ended, she or her character were on many "Best Of" lists, including HitFix.com's 25 Breakout Stars of 2011, TV Guide's Best Performances of 2011, MTV's Best TV Characters of 2011, Yahoo!'s Television Without Pity 2011 TV's Most Valuable Performers, as well as others. Naya was on the Cover of 2011 November issue of FHM magazine in US, UK and Australia. She is now the Spokesperson of Proactiv Solution. She also appeared in 'The Glee Project' season 2 as a mentor in Sexuality episode. Source Filmography Awards and nominations External links *Twitter *Naya Rivera on IMDB http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0729369/ *NayaRivera.net http://nayarivera.net Quotes *''(on her favorite moment of Season 2) “I loved what the fans having lovingly dubbed “The Hurt Locker” – when Santana confessed her love for Brittany. It was the first time, as an actor, I saw the fruits of my labor. I was so prepared for that scene and in my heart, I was happy with the work I did. And to be so proud of something you did is the best feeling, no matter the profession.”'Glee' stars talk season three, the tour & graduation! *"My heart is a Slushee full of love and I want to toss it all over you."Naya Rivera wows as the host of the GLAAD Media Awards in San Francisco *"Getting hit on by both genders is such a champagne problem." *"My voice is kind of like Aaliyah-esque, with a little bit more range. Normally, I sing pop, R&B-type stuff.http://www.tv.com/people/naya-rivera/trivia/ *senior year quote'' "We need a Starbucks on Campus. Love and always forever." *"My passion for music is one of my greatest loves. I don’t think I would be able to live without music in my life. I listen to absolutely everything and sing all the time. I love to write because it’s such a release. It’s very therapeutic when I sing and it makes me feel like I’m escaping for a while. I started singing when I was three. My favorite things to perform for my family was Paula Abdul and Michael Jackson’s leave me alone. I had a little kid piano that my dad would play notes on while I made up lyrics and sang along. I love how different songs can make you feel different things and take you to different memories in your life."All About Naya Rivera *"There are always going to be things you don’t like about yourself or reasons to compare yourself to others, but once you realize that you only get one you, it’s best to just love yourself." Trivia *Her vital statistic is 34-22-32. *Her nicknames are Bee, NayNay, Nay Nay Rivers, Na Nay, Little Bee, The Veiled Fairy and Snix.GLEE - 10 Things You Didn't Know About Naya Rivera *If she were not an actress, she would be a writer. *She doesn't like to throw things out. *Had a crush on Robin Thicke.When I Was 17 Season 2 Episode 5 *She likes sushi and Mexican food. *She hates papercuts, and she always thinks of getting one on her eye when she thinks of them. *She likes to wear her make-up natural. *She does planks and side planks to keep her stomach toned. *She wears MAC and Rimmel make-up. *She is close friends with her co-star Heather Morris. *There were rumors that she trashed Mark Salling's car (as he had been talking to other girls when they had a "thing"), but these rumors are not confirmed and Mark denied them on Twitter. *﻿Naya is half Puerto-Rican, 1/4 African-American and 1/4 German. *Rivera loves to read and is a fan of "Nip/Tuck". *When she's tired, she doesn't talk, but mumbles. *Her first concert was No Doubt. *She's a very good impersonator. *When she is bored she will drive somewhere, but always take the longest route. *On Valentine's Day, she and her friends would sit in the car, listen to Dashboard Confessional and cry. *She is left-handed. *She has tried to pay a taxi cab ride only in pennies. *She has six tattoos ("love" in Hebrew on her right wrist, a peace sign on her left ankle, a cross on her lower back, a shooting star on her right foot, and a ribbon on her nape and an unknown one mentioned in FHM). *She is a fan of the Hunger Games Trilogy and she would like to play Johanna in the second installment of the Hunger Games films.April 20, 2011 Tweet 1April 20, 2011 Tweet 2 *She watches Pretty Little Liars and plays Pretty Little Liars fantasy games with friends where she is Emily. * She invented a dance that can be seen on YouTube called "The Naya Dance". * Was number 1 on the AfterEllen hot 100 list for 2011. * She is not fluent in Spanish, stated in a livestream, but she was apparently drunk and/or joking since Amber said, "No you don't, you're a liar". (She really was drunk during the livestream though.) * Has had women propose to her due to her lesbian storyline. * She's is a high contralto - low mezzo-soprano, and has a 2.6 octave range. Her vocal range is C3-Bb5 as seen on a youtube video. * For the July 2 show, Naya changed her shirt from "Lebanese" to "Lebanese for Irish Girls" because they were in Ireland. * On July 3, Naya quickly kissed co-star Heather Morris on the lips on their last stop of the Glee European tour in Dublin, Ireland. * Was seen smoking on a break from filming in New York. This is the only time she's been caught. * Is a huge Amy Winehouse fan and Valerie is her second favorite song ever. * Auditioned for Glee with the song Emotion from the Bee Gees. * Starred in the music video "Why I Love You" by B2K. * Played a prank on the cast by using her extra phone to send mystery texts to the cast and signing them with xoxo -A, like in Pretty Little Liars. * Was voted by the cast to be the most likely to join the cast of Jersey Shore. * She worked at Hooters.'Glee' Stars Before They Were Famous... They Did What? * Her all-time favorite song is 'A Song For You' by Donny Hathaway.Naya Rivera Interview * Her favorite childhood show was Boy Meets World or Doug. * Her favorite accessory is a nice watch.Response to Twitter question * In May 2011, it was announced that Rivera had signed a deal with Columbia Records to produce a solo album. * Naya Rivera hosted the San Francisco GLAAD Media Awards in 2011 and the 2012 GLAAD Media Awards, along with co-star, Cory Monteith. . * She took up songwriting at the age of 15. * When she was 17, she was a fan of Paris Hilton and watched "The Simple Life". She also bought the same dog as Paris. * In 2010, Rivera made the Maxim Hot 100 list, coming in at number 61. The following year, she was ranked number 43. * Has a brother named Mychal, who's a football player, and a sister named Nickayla, who's a model. Mychal's 21 and Nickayla's 18. * Won Favorite Female Artist at the 2011 & 2012 ALMA awards. * Is named after a mermaid on the 1970s TV show Fantasy Island. * Cover of the November 2011 issue of FHM in USA, UK, Spain and Canada. * Has been to Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch twice as a child. Source * Her nickname for Kevin McHale is Little Bee. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YHTHEtjgl0 * Her favorite color is pink. * Her favorite band is Coldplay. * She prefers red wine to white wine. * She prefers pancakes to waffles. * Worked at Abercrombie as a greeter and was very flattered, knowing they only hire people based on looks. * Had a Maltese named Callie, but then gave it to her mom when she pooped in her car. * She took computer class in high school but hated it. * Has been acting since the age of 4. * Was not popular in high school. * Named her SAG award Alejandro. * Won the ''Cause You're Hot''' award at the 2012 NewNowNext Awards. * Her parents have been divorced about 8 years. * She has an Girl Crush on Coco. Source * Cover of the Latina Magazine May 2012 Issue. * A video of her taking part in a pole dancing competition was leaked by Perez Hilton. * Is number 39 in ''FHM's 100 Sexiest Women In The World 2012. Source * Is number 27 in Maxim's Hot 100. Source * Finds beatboxing sexy. * Is for the second time in a row number 1 on AfterEllen's Hot 100 (2011 and 2012). * Favorite animal is the penguin. * Loves to wear glasses when she is going out. * Has a Cavalier King Charles puppy named Lucy Ann Rivera. * Joined her high school choir but then left after two weeks because she thought it wasn't cool and didn't want to be yelled at. * Elton John signed her to his management company on 9/9/12. Source * Auditioned for American Idol but didn't make the cut. *Naya appeared on 2Cellos' second album "In2ition", providing vocals on their version of Muse' "Supermassive Black Hole". The video of her in the performance can be seen here. The Croation cello duo previously accompanied Naya on the Glee version of "Smooth Criminal". Source *On April 9, 2013, Rivera went public with her relationship with hip-hop artist Big Sean; the couple attended the premiere of 42 walking hand-in-hand and posing for photos together. Gallery Tumblr kum42lKO6Y1qaxufko1 500.png Nayariveramodel.jpg Naya-rivera-fhm.jpg Johannaya.jpg Innveria.jpg Ayan.png Nayariverapink.png Gleetrio2.gif KidNaya.png NayaHS.png Naya en heather.png Naya-rivera-glee.jpg Naya+Rivera+Heather+Morris+EW+Syfy+Celebrate+r0RD2UWm8RNl.jpg Model rivera.jpg Naya-shoot.jpg draft_lens7585322module63365632photo_1255664045Naya-Rivera-picture.jpg nr1.jpeg nr2.jpg nr20.jpg nr19.jpg nr18.jpg nr17.jpg nr16.jpg nr15.jpg nr14.jpg nr13.jpg nr11.jpg nr10.jpg nr9.jpg nr8.jpg nr7.jpg nr6.jpeg nr5.jpg nr4.jpg Heyacostume.jpg nr3.jpg tumblr_lkwaec2CYA1qdiy8oo1_400.jpg tumblr_ll01tgZPAF1qk0ljao1_500.jpg tumblr_ll968gfPvU1qashl1o1_500.jpg Naya & Heather.JPG naya-rivera-heather-morris-ashley-fink-glee-3d-premiere-01.jpg naya-rivera-heather-morris-ashley-fink-glee-3d-premiere-16.jpg 283348 229765367059430 212619538774013 577890 6221390 n.jpg Nayabday17.jpg|naya birthday nayabday19.jpg|naya birthday nayabday2.jpg|naya birthday 407344_10150541289936098_114659156097_10955490_1137776026_n.jpg tumblr_lwnlzo1N6w1qihjevo1_500.png|Naya! tumblr_lwoemc1ulf1r3eulwo1_500.jpg 377957_10150541290091098_114659156097_10955491_1231170886_n.jpg tumblr_lwmymdl5Oz1qkd99co3_250.jpg tumblr_lwmmexSl4w1qkyxcoo1_500.png tumblr_lwlqj8eI8Z1qzmiw4o1_500.jpg INaya.jpg Naya+Rivera+Kirk+Douglas+Downtown+LA+AqZNAyBz_7ql.jpg Naya+Rivera+Kirk+Douglas+Downtown+LA+Q6upSGPiuxil.jpg tumblr_lwj7yehCfG1qduv8fo1_400.jpg normal_nro_01889.jpg NayaRivera 002 sm.jpg Riverchele01.jpg GleeGym2.jpg GleeGym.jpg Riveriss.jpg Pezberrynyc.jpg Naya ILNY.jpg Anyc_Heya.jpg Greenwoman.jpg 1299479737 13613205181.jpg Glee+Cast+01.jpg Glee+Cast+04.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380032-452-315.jpg Arilyn.jpg arilyn.JPG Naya has amazing fashion sense.jpg 124942-naya-rivera-180x200.jpg naya_rivera_2679689.jpg Naya_Rivera_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg photo-84.png Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644462-500-258.gif 254114 168325953231129 164242730306118 452002 500133 n.jpg Heather and Naya.jpg HeyaBTW.jpg Naya_Ships_Brittana.gif|Naya talking about Brittana Naya-Heather-glee-8642698-604-453.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729231-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729227-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729221-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729220-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729219-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729217-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729216-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729213-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729211-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729210-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729208-500-336.jpg BTWN.png Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729200-500-699.jpg Glee-Cast-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728934-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-backstage-in-Philadelphia-meeting-Mayor-Nutter-glee-22733430-500-348.jpg i dunno santana.gif i know santana.gif jumping santana.gif laughs santana.gif laughs santana 9.gif lebanese santana.gif u mad naya.gif uuuuhhhh santana.gif wat santana 2.gif maryelli.jpg naya rivera.JPG santanalopez.png nay 1.png nay 3.png nay 4.jpg Glee SanBags.jpg nay 7.gif nay 8.png nay 11.jpg nay 32.jpg nay 33.png nay 34.png nay 38.png nay 40.png nay 41.jpg nay 42.jpg nay 45.png BarbieNay Nay.png Tumblr loj6qiYxA11qflhnyo1 500.png 401550904.jpg 401551896.jpg 401555212.jpg 401558531.jpg tumblr_l2ma0ehPq91qat0ymo1_400.jpg naya5.jpg it1.jpg it2.jpg it3.jpg it4.jpg it5.jpg ms-naya-rivera_532x747.jpg|Nay Nay Abeast.jpg 399619_186347348127642_100002571342301_325230_630069366_n.jpg 373893_186346308127746_100002571342301_325226_108766086_n.jpg tumblr_lxl4nnmEbU1qbe24ao2_500.jpg|Naya Jackson naya-rivera-sag2012-1.jpg naya-rivera-sag2012-2.jpg leya.jpg Naya.jpg Nayarivera.jpg Aoyf3B8CAAIb5Gk.jpg Ao13Q9qCAAA3qNX.png Ao1iohjCIAEsg3w.jpg 916vq8.jpg 916qh8.jpg 90xlt9.jpg 90wzg0.jpg 90w5lb.png 90vqgp.jpg 90vmlt.jpg 90ufgf.jpg AozapiaCAAAgZu8.jpg AozaejUCAAA4F6e.jpg Tumblr m1f86qPy5L1qm15teo2 250.png AozZV5xCEAI5Suw.jpg AozqnLqCQAAJCUR.jpg Naya-rivera-glee-premiere-02.jpg -Glee-Season-2-Premiere-Screening-And-DVD-Release-Party-naya-rivera-15386426-1707-2560.jpg 000001.jpg 00000002.jpg 00000003.jpg 00000004.jpg 00000005.jpg tumblr_m2lojy9PCW1qdlrqyo1_250.png Cast (42).PNG|Harry Shum Jr. - Naya Rivera & Darren Criss tumblr_m308ajW8bP1qbd895o2_500.jpg tumblr_m32l42HH391r4ezfzo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m32l33q5HU1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg Baque10.jpg Air Nayanna.png Quinntana set.jpg Rainy Day.png London11.jpg Nayanda.png Riverset.jpg Rivera101.jpg Nayandon.png Rivdon.png Swingswing.png Rivergrons.jpg 9oqhio.jpg 9oq84l.jpg 9oq7yb.jpg 001~329.jpg|The Glee Project - Season 2 - Episode 4 - Sexuality Tumblr m4ypn6SHSp1qgbguro1 500.png tumblr_m57zr8viw81rojy6eo1_500.jpg Tumblr m57b2qAC3k1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr m57b2qAC3k1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m57b2qAC3k1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m580zjDXAK1r4ezfzo1 500.png snix'd.jpg|"This island just got snixed :-) " 380348_233560903416688_667308882_n.jpg 545578_245364815569630_265615520_n.jpg 535803_253779344728177_1837213143_n.jpg tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro1_250.png tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro2_250.png tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro5_r1_250.png tumblr_m5eistxE8o1r78t9ro6_r1_250.png gorgeous_nayarivera.gif|She's so gorgeous... Naycate.png tumblr_m5lx4l1ZOy1r86hza.jpg|Naya tumblr_m5lx40rRqF1r86hza.jpg|Naya in a bikini NayaMexico.jpg|Naya in Mexico Nayexico.jpg Return of grey shirt.jpg NayaMaria.jpg NayFairy.png Grained.png NayaGrey.png Nayacom1.jpg Nayacom2.jpg NayVal.jpg Gleecast111.jpg Gleecast110.jpg Gleecast101.jpg Gleecast2.0.jpg tumblr_m5wa2jxwB91qa8mq1o1_500.jpg Naya-rivera-hair.jpg Tumblr m5xj3dS97d1ql8389o1 400.png NayaCheer.gif GpNR.jpg NayaGP.gif GpNMR.png NayaTGP01.jpg NayannaNYC.png NayaMR.jpg RivergronGoldenGlobe.png Rivergronoscar.jpg NayaFHM.jpg Maximum Naya.jpg Naya4abs.jpg CoverNaya.jpg Yote.png Shimmaya.gif Splashaya.gif Antdey.png Trey10.png Fast and Naya.jpg Rumor Has Naya.jpg Naya+Rivera+Stars+Set+Glee+Los+Angeles+xUqch2a6x0wl.jpg NyNya.png NayaLondi.png Nayty.jpg Nanna.png Nayatot.jpg Studio Naya.jpg Bday24.jpg Riverez.jpg ClassicNaya.jpg Proactive Naya.jpg Maded.jpg Parfait.png PPLS50.png Abseas.jpg NayannaShops.jpg Rivergron9000.png NR01.png Holla.png Mcvera.png Grey_T-shirt.png Naya's fav shirt.png ProactivNaya1.jpg Proavtiv Naya.png|Proactive Photoshoot PNR.jpg Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Nayacon.png normal_001sdfghjk.jpg normal_006xcvbn.jpg NayaKevinJenna23.jpg 2012cc.jpg 2012cc2.png 2012cc3.png 2012cc4.jpg Nayacc.jpg 2012cc101.jpg Glee panel-3.jpg Glee panel-4.jpg Glee panel-15.jpg McVera interview.gif Jevera.gif Gleelive4 large.jpg ProactivGifts.png Naya Airport.jpg Greygrey.jpg Naya_CharityEvent.jpg NRRC.jpg NayaCCharity.jpg TVFcc.png AycD-reCAAE4Z9l.jpg PHS01.jpg PHS02.jpg PHS03.jpg PHS04.jpg PHS06.jpg naya2rivera3.jpg NrXGp1.png Fansigning.jpg Greyss.jpg CanNaya.png CSFD.png NayaXTaylor.jpg tumblr_m7zn2zrovE1qzl2wuo1_500.png CSFNR.jpg Naya in Canada.jpg FearBear.png BearXNaya.png CSFN.jpg HeMo Naya.jpg Pureness.jpg Smooth_Naya.jpg Naya's100.png Emmy photo.jpg Fox S4 glee.jpg Naya y Fox.gif Face of fox.gif Fierce 101.png Tumblr m9u88uCUj81r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr m9u88uCUj81r4ezfzo2 400.jpg Tumblr m9u88uCUj81r4ezfzo3 400.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil1.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil2.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil3.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil4.jpg NayaRiveraBrasil5.jpg Tumblr ma04u6HcjJ1rvjc8fo1 500.jpg Rivera siblings.jpg Rivera girls.jpg NayaRivera1.jpg NayaRed carpet.jpg Naya Alma.png Naya Alma2.png Naya Alma2012.jpg Zoey n Naya.png tumblr_mah79oZZNn1qe733so1_500.jpg Naya's Dior.jpg Naya's dior2.jpg Naya D&G.jpg Naya102e.jpg Naya3203.jpg Naya3230.jpg tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o6_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o5_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o4_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o3_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o2_r1_250.png tumblr_map9jxfIb31r3qj73o1_250.png tumblr_m822spqSq11qda1sco2_250.jpg tumblr_mb6pu0LLTC1r88pgwo1_500.jpg 72055_397492383657749_604009650_n.jpg tumblr_mbc1qdqXtg1rsylg8o1_500.jpg Naya Rivera and Cory Monteith.png|Naya and Cory Naya AHS.png AHSPNR.jpg tumblr_mbwx7aCa0M1qir1j0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbythoNMAs1qfx9mto1_r1_250.png tumblr_mbythoNMAs1qfx9mto2_r2_250.png tumblr_mbyv6ccZ5S1r4ezfzo2_400.jpg NayaWEP.jpg A5RNyCaCMAA7fRl.jpg NayaongleeSet.jpg Naya392.png Jemaya.jpg Naya&ELLE.jpg Naya87.jpg Naya124.jpg Naya32s32.jpg Naya535232_.jpg Nayaw3e31w.png NayaYSF.jpg Tumblr mcbbz6cAyo1qhuzrto1 500.jpg NMR.png NayaRTPE.jpg NayaTPE.jpg TPNaya.jpg NayaTP.jpg NayaTP3.jpg McVeraTP.jpg McVeraTP2.jpg SilentNightTP.jpg SilenNightTP2.jpg RiveraFamilyGame.jpg|Naya and Her Family Nr56.jpg Naya&Mom.jpg SnowBunnyNaya.jpg Nayoits.jpg RiveraSib.jpg JennaNr.jpg McVeraTCA.jpg McVeraTCAs.jpg nayariveraFTCA.jpg NayaTCAs.jpg ADNinDC.jpg Narren.jpg NarrenDC.jpg NayaDCs.png FoxTcaNayaRivera.gif Nayaandhersister.jpg FilmingRunJoeyRun Heya.jpg NayaSAG.jpg NayaSAG2.jpg NayaSAGAP.jpg Vaya.jpg Tumblr_mhbcxc6T7N1qbngkeo1_500.png NSAG.png McVeraSAG.jpg nayaSAG3.jpg NayaSAGRC.jpg Nayaactive.jpg cap_0003.jpg cap_0011.jpg cap_0018.jpg cap_0033.jpg cap_0037.jpg cap_0047.jpg cap_0059.jpg cap_0063.jpg BCh_YnlCQAADtsj.jpg-large.jpg BCiB0b3CYAAvYoL.jpg-large.jpg Beautifulangel naya.gif 285265 337741113011275 813811233 n.png NayaPF.jpg NayaPL2.jpg NayaPL3.jpg NayaPLL.jpg NayaLAshopping.jpg NayaLAshopping2.jpg NayaLAshopping3.jpg NayaLAshopping6.jpg NaysHeartBreaker.jpg Naya&BigSean.jpg 3c5b33a09f2a11e28dc722000a1fbcbc_7.jpg 38fe20529f3211e28d1922000aa8037d_7.jpg NayaBTSPS.jpg NayaBTSPS2.jpg Naya42Premiere.jpg Naya42Premiere2.jpg Naya42Premiere3.jpg Naya42Premiere4.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-10 at 2.30.05 PM.png imagenayarivera.jpg naya-rivera-dating-big-sean.jpg NayaAllureParty.jpg Naya+Rivera+2013+NewNowNext+Awards+Red+Carpet+vvKR5cy2_yzx.jpg tumblr_ml86oaifZT1rxyf78o4_250.png NayaNNN.jpg Naya-Rivera-naya-rivera-30696190-1707-2560.jpg Naya-Rivera-Haircuts-175.jpg Naya-rivera-glee-premiere-02.jpg Naya-Rivera-dress-Fox-All-Star-party-2.jpg e08da3c2aa1f11e2815722000a1fa518_7.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right|Naya Rivera - When I Was 17 (2010) - Deleted Scene References Category:Actors